youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Interviews/BobSamurai
This interview was conducted on December 17, 2018, by JakCooperThePlumber. ---- BobSamurai is a YouTuber with over 69,000 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? ' *Someone linked me to some weird videos back in 2007. '''Q2: When and why did you decide to become a YouTuber yourself? ' *Thought it would be a cool site to meet like minded people, and I thought it would help with public speaking/presentation skills, which it did. 'Q3: Can you remember what exactly the first YouTube video you ever watched was? ' *I can’t remember, I started using the site back in 2007. 'Q4: What was the first anime you ever watched? ' *Voltron. 'Q5: What was the first manga you ever read? ' *Welcome to the N.H.K. 'Q6: What was the first movie you ever watched? ' *No Clue. 'Q7: What was the first horror movie you ever watched? ' *Friday the 13th. 'Q8: What was the first video game you ever played? ' *Commander Keen on DOS. 'Q9: What is your favorite anime? ' *No Favorite, just depends on my mood. 'Q10: What is your favorite manga? ' *No favorite, just depends on my mood. 'Q11: What is your favorite movie? ' *No favorite, just depends on my mood. 'Q12: What is your favorite horror movie? ' *The Thing. 'Q13: What is your favorite video game? ' *No favorite, just depends on my mood. '''Q14: What were some of your YouTube influences? ' *There was an anime/gamer/vlogger back in 2006 by the name of T2Darlantan, who had 6k subs when 6k was a lot. He still makes videos but under a c hannel called Hypocritical Mass. I enjoyed how well he used to tell stories back in the day, he used to be really funny. Q15: Do you have any artistic aspirations/Dreams? ' *Nope. '''Q16: Does anybody in your real life, (family, friends, girlfriend, ect), watch your videos? If so, what do they think of them? ' *My girlfriend, and one of my friends watch my videos but that’s about it. They like them, but they’re not really as big into anime to really get anything from the videos aside from likely passing the time. 'Q17: Was BobSamurai your first YouTube Channel? ' *Yes. 'Q18: Do you have a favorite or least favorite video that you’ve uploaded? ' *I don’t really have a favorite or least favorite video. I just keep rolling along steadily focused on what’s next. 'Q19: APPROXIMATELY how much anime do you own? ' *Just guessing, maybe 350. 'Q20: APPROXIMATELY how much manga do you own? ' *Just guessing, 100 volumes. 'Q21: APPROXIMATELY how many video games do you own? ' *Probably a couple hundred, but it’s hard to tell when considering digitally owned games. 'Q22: APPROXIMATELY how many movies do you own? ' *Just guessing, maybe 80. '''Q23: Do you enjoy any other artistic mediums besides anime, manga, movies, and video games, (music, novels, ect)? *I read, mostly for educational purposes, I listen to music, mostly metal, but I do enjoy some rap, too. Q24: How do you get inspiration for a video? ' *If I feel like making a video, I make it. If I lose interest in the video while I’m editing it, I’ve been known to scrap it even though it’s 75% done. '''Q25: Have you ever liked the story of an anime, manga movie, or video game even if you didn’t agree with its message? If so, can you give some examples? ' *I think the easy answer would be something like Death Note. I don’t agree that you should go around killing people to clean up the world. 'Q26: Currently, you have almost 70,000 subscribers. Did you ever think that you would reach this level? ' *I never expected to reach 70k, but I don’t really care about the sub count because it’s just a number. I mostly focus on my comments, views, and likes. They’re much greater representation of my progress. 'Q27: Currently, your most viewed video is Review: Dragon Ball Z Blu Ray vs DVD Quality Comparison. Does this surprise you, and also are you surprised that it has more than 177,000 views? ' *I had videos with 1mil views in the past but they’re deleted so 200k is a lot, but it’s not that much in the grand scheme of things. It’s always nice to see a video blow up, but I don’t really check views enough to know if something did blow up. '''Q28: Are there any other YouTubers who talk about anime, manga, video games, or movies that you enjoy watching? *Out of what’s listed, I mostly watch game videos, typically metaljesusrocks, and Happy Console Gamer. 'Q29: How long do you think YouTube will last? ' *Probably awhile longer because it seems like nobody with pockets as deep as google has thrown their hat in the game so there’s not much competition. 'Q30: How long do you think that you will be uploading videos? ' *I don’t plan on stopping, though it has been more difficult to remain consistent lately due to lifestyle changes. 'Q31: What advice do you have for anyone who wants to create media analysis or reviews on YouTube? ' *Just do it for the enjoyment, it’s not a competition to see who can make the most pretentious cartoon review, though it can appear to be that way. Less is more, just have fun with it. 'Q32: What is your opinion on the current anime community on YouTube? Do you agree or disagree with the direction that most anime YouTubers, old and new, are going, which tends to be more in depth analysis of particular aspects of a show rather than talking about a show as a whole? ' *I don’t know about that because I generally don’t watch anime related videos anymore except for a friend or to. If anything, people should realize that older people are anime fans, too. It’s really hard to relate to a community where the individual aspires to become a living meme in the form of the cliche Otaku. This is probably the leading factor for me to stop dealing with the community as a whole. 'Q33: What’s your thoughts on the advertiser friendly content guidelines on YouTube? ' *Ads are based on search history. Porn hub has ads. I doubt pepsi CEO’s care if their consumers watch porn. It’s really asinine to enforce an arbitary list of rules via computer. For example, YouTube doesn’t know what the world “hentai” means, but if I put “Kung Fu” in my title, the “Fu” section is picked up, and I am auto flagged as being non advertisery friendly. Therefore, Google prefers you to talk about hentai over Kung Fu movies. 'Q34: Do you have, (or have you ever had), a lifetime YouTube goal? ' *Not really, just progress further than I already have. I don’t really carea bout that anymore, I just want to enjoy the experience and make videos that I want to make regardless of the topic. After doing YouTube for over 10 years, you get tired of covering only 1 topic, and sadly that’s not the way the website is designed anymore. 'Q35: What’s your thoughts on subjectivity and objectivity when it comes to criticism? ' *When the question is brought up, you know you’ve spent too much time online, lol. 'Q36: Have you ever done an interview like this before? ' *Nope, so I hope it’s what you were looking for.